


(奇異鐵) Be My Dreamcatcher

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva





	(奇異鐵) Be My Dreamcatcher

 

 

 

生氣全無的瞳孔瞪視虛空、哭喊著不想走的泣音、所有人在面前化歸塵灰，影像重複疊加，他無法動彈，只能看著這一切發生，任由一片死寂抽盡胸中的空氣，在過度呼吸中驚坐而起。

 

沉重的喘息突兀迴響在略顯空曠的房間，好不容易把意識從夢境中扯出來重整，四處張望 —— 熟悉的牆、枕頭、床、慢慢亮起的燈、桌面上的手機，好不容易才確定自己身在何處。

 

「BOSS，您現在心跳有些過快，有幫您調整臥室的環境設定，還有您的常用藥物已在床頭...」

 

「不用，我起來了。」

 

「可是BOSS，根據紀錄您這個月都沒有連續超過三小時的睡眠時間......」

 

「只要我有閉眼睛就可以算休息，咖啡準備好，我去實驗室。另外，凱倫有傳給妳任何訊息嗎？」將冷水潑上臉，顯示在鏡面上的時間被凝在眼睫上的水珠糊開，實際上也不太需要辨識，東尼心知肚明現在絕不是正常作息者會醒著的時間。

 

「正要彙報，BOSS，帕克先生截至目前為止還沒有偷溜出去，有的話會第一時間告知。」

 

「好。隨時保持聯繫。也對各地的監控定時彙總。」

 

「是，BOSS，還需要任何安排嗎？」

 

「……...等我喜歡的那間店開了後幫我訂一打甜甜圈過來。」

 

======================================

 

拉下墨鏡，東尼暗自忖度為什麼莫名就走到這裡，他才不承認自己想被那對透藍盯著、想被那道帶磁性的聲線提及；對方明明單看裝扮只是個奇裝異服、賣弄玄妙言語像個神棍的傢伙，雖然他的鬍子的確好看有品味，但他可不是個因為鬍子就會對對方產生好感的人，畢竟他可是東尼・史塔克，公認擁有最性感山羊鬍的男人。

 

只是腦海下意識就會浮現那位至尊魔法師凝望自己的眼神，其中似乎蘊含了很多，他們兩人都還不願明確承認的東西。

 

難道，自己也是用同樣的視線在看對方？

 

而東尼可以快速分析的思維，也總在思及此處時止步，像只剩螢幕保護程式在運作的休眠主機，切換的畫面都變成那位至尊魔法師的面容。

 

這不正常，非常不正常！上宇宙這趟肯定對自己的腦子有了什麼奇異的影響，連他對自己做了多少身體上的測試都還無法挖掘出任何合理的解釋。

 

排除一切可能後，剩下的無論多不合理，一定就是答案。但他面對的可是一位魔法師......這早已超出自身過去理解世界的框架，所以，這一定是好奇，終日想到那個魔法師肯定只是為了要破解自己的疑惑，畢竟他可是窮極一生追逐探索知識極限的科學家。

 

一定是好奇，一定是的。

 

「嗨！孤僻又古怪的巫師，我怕你又餓壞或是太孤單寂寞，帶著甜甜圈來給你些許溫暖。我知道我人很好很慷慨，不用太謝謝我。」硬是止住腦裡還在進行的天馬行空，東尼擺上一副最吸引人的燦然笑容，向站在樓梯口的至尊魔法師拋了個飛吻。

  
  
「我以為你比較喜歡被高科技與重金屬搖滾圍繞的實驗室，這裡如同你之前某次的評論 —— 灰塵多到讓人過敏、死寂的像古墓、還被滿坑滿谷不知多少古人碰過，需要碳十四定年法檢驗的陪葬品圍繞？.........嘿，不要又亂碰宇宙大神鍋，你之前可是曾惹得魔浮斗篷不開心，還記得吧？」

 

雖用挖苦的話語回應，但史蒂芬臉上可是掛著與語氣不相稱的微笑，原本百無聊賴的心緒，也在東尼走入大門那刻煥然一新。

 

史蒂芬看過，被立體投影包圍的東尼在研發測試有所突破時，像發現新大陸的欣喜表情，而他並不承認透過宇宙大神鍋觀測時空間隙時，不小心的驚鴻一瞥叫做偷窺，頂多只像截斷影片的數秒插播，讓眼睛稍事休息罷了。  
  
噢，這種雞毛蒜皮小事，根本不需要報備。他即便是觀測宇宙也沒在跟宇宙報備的，而且既然是廣闊無垠時空的一部份，就算讓他窺探到屬於其中某角落的某個人，自是十分合理。

 

東尼嘖了聲後遠離宇宙大神鍋，直接走上樓，經過史蒂芬時還不忘繼續嘀咕：

 

「今天我的時間是你的，雖然你沒說，但先謝謝你的邀請。我知道你希望我來，因為至尊魔法師總是需要能夠一起辯證魔法奧妙與科學理論是否有所矛盾的對象。」

 

「想找我可以直說。或是你有別的事？手還是不舒服？」

 

「沒有，沒再痛過，那真沒什麼大不了。」東尼不以為意地撇了撇嘴。

 

「很顯然你不在意你的身體，只好幫你代勞。就算我不在意，波茲小姐也會在意，彼得那孩子也會在意......」

 

「誒！停！我明明是來找清靜的，沒想到你也是逮到機會就唸我嗎？玄之又玄又喜歡碎念的巫師史蒂芬・史傳奇。」

  
  
「你剛不是說怕我寂寞才來，所以會聽到我碎念應該也在你的意料之中吧？聰明絕頂又總是想很多的未來學家東尼・史塔克。」

 

「先謝謝你對我的好奇，我曉得你特地大駕光臨是為了想要知道我平日在做什麼。至於我寂不寂寞的問題，說實話還挺忙的 —— 觀照自我、修習法術、保護世界不受黑暗次元侵擾。這些就足夠耗去我絕大多數的心力，大概就跟你定期監控世界各種異常時花費的心力一樣。」

 

「.........你剛剛應該沒有啟用讀心魔法，沒有吧？」

 

「我說過你很好看透，不相信？」

  
「你一定有開外掛作弊，例如什麼在背後暗中運作的神秘法術或是偷聽結界之類的......然後『觀照自我』這字面真有種做作感，某種冥想打坐？」

  
  
「要這麼解釋也可以，不過，這種自我修行對未來學家似乎有點抽象？」

  
  
東尼在史蒂芬對面的扶手椅坐下，史蒂芬隨即單手揮動，頗有年代感的骨瓷茶壺離開桌面，將茶湯注入自動在東尼面前就定位的茶杯。

 

「你的『全自動系統』真好用，某些方面大概勉勉強強跟我的星期五可以比。」

 

「你還需要寫程式運作設定，我這可不費吹灰之力。然後請自便，這裡只有茶，頂多只有茶種不同，王喜歡烏龍跟普洱，我喜歡伯爵跟大吉嶺。」

  
  
「我應該送你一台全自動咖啡機好讓你招待客人。」東尼說得好像往後就要在至聖所定居般無比自然。

 

「客人？除了你以外我倒是不曉得還有誰有興趣來，畢竟我孤僻又古怪。」邊說著，一隻眼對著東尼眨了下。

 

「不過，我可以接受手沖咖啡，比較能保持咖啡豆的原本風味，你有興趣可以試試自己手沖，也是一種促進心靈平靜的方式。」

  
  
「不需要，呆站著看細細的水柱流五分鐘，不是我的風格。你知道現在有手沖咖啡機器人吧？我的別墅有好幾個，可以記住個人喜好設定，還可以定時補充庫存，節省時間精力。」

  
  
「手沖也可以是種修行.........」

 

「對於壽命恆長且可任意操控時間的至尊魔法師而言，所謂的『節省時間』並沒有太大意義，除非有可見的危機迫近，否則時間從來不會造成壓力，這就代表，我不怕花時間。」

 

現在面對的就是一位時間有限，恨不得能把秒再拆分更細，窮盡所有時間燃燒生命的人。史蒂芬理解那是他們價值觀中根深柢固的歧異，不過，他並不打算說服或扭轉東尼的認知，他只希望對方能理解，他有無盡的時間可以花在他身上，那都不是問題。

  
  
「好好好，至尊靈修大師。與其花這時間，我不如去開發程式跟增進演算能力，例如在眨眼間處理天文數字、進行最嚴苛的塌縮測試，至少對我們這時代科技的進步有貢獻。」

  
  
「若不先照顧好自己，如何擴及他人，這位量子力學專家？」史蒂芬面不改色，巧妙把東尼的疑問與反駁迴轉成自己對他的關切 ， 一邊感嘆得理不饒人的自己什麼時候變得如此收斂。如果古一還在，看到自己現在彆扭的模樣，大概只會以扇掩嘴露出意味深長的笑吧。

 

他似乎有點理解古一涅槃前對自己生命的註腳 —— 她為了守護世界與傳承而鞠躬盡瘁，而他可以為了守望一個人死而後已。

 

都是挺傻的執念，不是嗎？但若沒有執念、沒有牽掛，人生在世又有何希冀與意義。

 

此生註定無法心無罣礙、遠離是非虛妄了，但史蒂芬並不後悔。

 

「在至聖所，時間不會追著你跑，所以你盡可以慢慢來，而且想待多久，都隨你。」史蒂芬對著茶杯蒸騰而上的熱氣，慢條斯理地表示。

  
  
「還有，讓你知道，如果是為了提神而攝取咖啡因，對我而言毫無必要性，因為當意識休息時，我可以用星靈體閱讀跟探索知識，提神對我而言是沒有意義的舉動。」

 

「星靈體？」

 

「用一般鄉野傳說的說法，『靈魂出竅』。」

 

「噢，所以你要跟我探討靈魂？」東尼饒富興味地睜大眼。

 

「用量子力學也可以解釋，靈魂也屬於能量的一種，當兩股力量互相反應，就產生量子糾纏，就跟你意識到我存在，我也意識到你存在一樣，靈魂只是另一種形式的能量，而只能跟某些人產生量子糾纏。糾纏與否，代表是否能有所意識。」

 

「哇喔，很創新的解釋。那接下來你是不是可以順便跟我驗證雙狹縫跟波粒二象性？能跟可任意操控時間的至尊魔法師討論觀測後現實存不存在的問題，真是十分有趣。所以這是不是也代表，透過操縱與窺探時空的能力，你可以用本身所見，親自驗證觀測時間的舉動是否真的影響過去。若真能印證，這發現等於可以超前所有物理學家理論的極限.......」碰觸到自己的領域與引發起求

知慾，東尼便忍不住開始滔滔不絕。

 

「那些是理論，驗證理論不是我的工作，或許可能是你的工作，量子力學家。」史蒂芬只是四兩撥千斤地避過。

 

「又是天機不可洩漏？你真狡猾。」

 

「不夠狡猾，又怎麼跟黑暗次元周旋？有時候通過試煉的原因不在於努力，在於腦筋動得夠快。」

 

「好吧好吧，看來也不可能要求你有答案，那就不用這種問題繼續糾纏你，跳出我的領域，跟我講講其他我不知道的。」

 

「這就說來話長了....... 想要聽我說為何去卡瑪泰姬的故事或是講解我如何使用阿迦莫多之眼？」

 

「後者。前者我大概都曉得了。」

 

「哦，所以你真的調查過我？『久仰大名』不是客套話？」

 

「針對自己的潛在伙伴加深認識是專業的表現。不過我不是對你本人感興趣，我是對你超前時代的醫療成就有興趣，我的資料庫裡跟你相關的傑出紀錄多得不得了......」

 

「當時的我是很傑出沒錯。不過，現在也並不比以前差，只是『轉換人生跑道』。」

 

「這一轉換可真是差十萬八千里。」

 

「嗯，大概是從馬里雅納海溝到聖母峰的距離。」

 

「說得好像你去過。」

 

「我還真去過聖母峰，是個......頗能激發個人潛能的地方。」突然覺得有點冷，史蒂芬抿了口熱茶。

 

「不必問我想不想去見識一下，不，條件太極端的環境我真受夠了，例如沙漠、例如......泰坦...」

 

東尼用誇張的搖頭，大力否認同時把悄悄爬上的陰鬱回憶甩掉，迅速轉移話題。

 

「所以.........窺探時空是什麼...感覺？應該說你怎麼做到？閉上眼睛就可以？那你會真實經歷還是只是像快轉影片一樣？」

 

「用你比較熟悉的方式解釋，像是沈浸式虛擬實境，但是，那些情境不見得虛假，會有感覺。例如，若看到自己受傷，是會有痛覺、感到痛苦的。但同時又像做夢，就是你可以意識到這些是假的...應該說，你正經歷的只是幾千萬個可能的其中之一而已。」

 

「就像那天一樣。」

 

「對。就像那天一樣。」

 

「所以這代表，你總共經歷我們死了一千四百萬又六百零四次的情境，就像有感的惡夢？所以難怪那天你跳出觀測情境後才會那麼不對勁....」

 

「差不多。」他確實眼睜睜看著東尼死了一千四百萬又六百零四次，為了救自己。無論什麼方法自己都會被俘虜，而東尼也總是這樣跟上去，無論彼得那孩子有沒有跟著。

 

「噢。有多糟？」

 

「...... 幾乎每次都很糟。」深吸口氣，盡量讓自己的呼吸頻率維持正常。

 

「所以.......」

 

「什麼？你要深入研究自己死亡的細節嗎？很抱歉我無法記得那麼多.........」史蒂芬撒了謊，他多麼希望自己不記得，但很可惜沒辦法。

 

要忘記戰到最後仍不放棄守護自己、甚至嚥下最後一口氣時依然盯著自己的深棕 —— 悔恨、不甘、痛苦、誠心希冀自己守護的人能活到最終、世界可以因此得救的一絲解脫 —— 要忘記這樣的眼神，談何容易？

 

「不，我對自己在那些未實現的可能裡怎麼樣沒有興趣，因為那些都沒真的發生，我只是在想......在經歷過一千四百萬又六百零四次的痛苦以後的你....還好嗎？」

 

史蒂芬瞪大眼，同時才意識到自己的手又開始顫抖不止，緊接著一陣溫暖便覆上自己的手背。

 

東尼放棄思考憑藉直覺行動，把史蒂芬依然微顫的手抓過來，緊緊握住。

 

「呃，必須跟你說，我沒事、你也沒事了，你在這裡，在我們大家都活著的現實裡。」

 

「你在.........安慰我？」

 

「關心夥伴心理健康是專業表現。」

 

「你該不會要說這麼做是專業表現？」

 

異口同聲，兩人同時頓住。接著，眼角都浮出笑紋。

 

「好啦，那我可以繼續安撫至尊魔法師因為窺視未來而傷痕累累的心嗎？」

 

二話不說，東尼移到史蒂芬身旁，蹭出了位子後就把頭枕上史蒂芬的腿躺好。

 

「我容許你的大腿當我的午睡枕，因為你的古董沙發太老舊，不好躺。」

 

史蒂芬覺得好氣又好笑，「東尼・史塔克式的安慰」就是轉移注意力，而轉移別人注意力的方式又很不按牌理出牌。

 

通常這種時候不是一個吻就能解決嗎？但東尼偏不選這個，而史蒂芬竟然還因此感到些許失落。

 

「噢，巫師，你知道從這個角度看你的臉很有意思嗎？」

 

「被我迷住了？」

 

「微妙。」東尼調整了個舒服的姿勢，側身，在史蒂芬大腿上以手臂當枕。史蒂芬暗暗嘆氣，還真徹底把他當枕頭不成？

 

「瞇一下，可以點播搖籃曲嗎，巫師？」

 

「不幸的，雖然我對流行樂頗有涉獵但不代表我會唱歌，口技跟念誦咒語倒是可以，因為這兩者對我而言差異不大。聽過我演講的前同事曾說，我的聲音非常適合催眠人，而我的解決方案就是講冷笑話，從此再也沒這問題發生，我也從此達成『業界裡極度自我中心、喜歡逼人聽冷笑話的神經外科權威醫師』的成就。」

 

「因為聽眾很多是你屬下，不想聽也得裝樣子捧場，大概就跟開股東會時大家忍受我胡扯而我又要接收成打的蠢問題一樣，所以我都不想去。不過我自認幽默感還不錯，需要幫你特訓演講嗎？這部分我很專業。」

 

「現在並沒有任何場合需要我這麼做，謝謝你的好意......我沒有搖籃曲可唱，所以，只能讓你聽故事了。」

 

東尼閉上眼，微笑。

 

出自史蒂芬的話語有沒有偷渡任何魔法東尼不清楚，但在耳邊輕響的聲調絕對有魔力，會讓人沉浸與迷失其中的魔力。低沉和緩的頻率、刻意控制的抑揚頓挫，溫緩托住東尼的意識，徐徐駛入迷濛。東尼的呼吸漸趨平穩規律，就這樣沉沉睡去。

 

魔浮斗篷非常貼心地過來蓋在東尼身上，本想開口叫喚東尼的史蒂芬打消念頭，召喚看到一半的書繼續翻閱。

 

一隻手還不忘靠在東尼肩上輕拍著。

 

他不認為自己是照顧人的料，不過他覺得今天最後這段表現十分稱職。至少，如果讓王撞見這幅堪稱溫馨平和的景象，應該會好半晌說不出話吧。

 

======================================

  
  
「幾點了？！」東尼睜大眼，發現自己依然躺在史蒂芬腿上，不同的只是......史蒂芬也環著自己。

 

「......我想，應該是剛過晚餐時間。」

 

「你睡很熟，所以我沒叫醒你。」慢慢把手臂放開。

 

「我......沒說什麼夢話吧？」

 

「........................你會打呼。」史蒂芬平靜地表示。

 

東尼動了動人中，像要反駁什麼，但思考再三又吞回去。

 

史蒂芬意識到他沒有馬上回應的原因應該是不想招致更多詢問，或者，太過直白到讓他尷尬的關心。他明白，所以沒繼續說下去，當然，東尼睡著時因夢境驚擾而無意識的抽搐與囈語，他也不打算坦白自己有感覺、接收到。

 

當時他除了把東尼攬得更緊一點外，什麼都沒做。

 

東尼醒後沒多久，就以僅比落荒而逃慢些的速度藉口開溜，隨著大門關上的聲響，史蒂芬便暗暗下了個決定。

 

而這決定隔天晚上史蒂芬便付諸實行了。

 

======================================  


浮在空中的金色光圈慢慢擴大，史蒂芬的腳步如暗夜潛行的貓般安靜無聲跨過傳送門，同時像是早預想好般抬頭往某處施術，監視器第一時間便暫停運作，沒有發出任何警告。在一個可以操控時間的魔法師面前，任何監視系統都無效。

史蒂芬停頓著，一雙透藍悄悄端詳蜷縮在床上的人。  
  
東尼的肩膀動了動，將懷裡的薄毯揪緊，蹙起眉，開始像是被什麼糾纏般喃喃自語，而不需要低頭傾聽，史蒂芬便明白內容會是什麼。  
  
跟他昨日聽到的大同小異，可能是那孩子的名字，也可能是任何逝去之人的名字，那些曾因他無力挽救而鑄刻於記憶的名字。  
  
能夠打造出地球上最有深度學習能力的人工智慧，將所有知識海納百川，就這樣寫入記憶體。跟他自己一般，無論人生經歷好壞，都融入記憶成為刻劃自己的一部分，永遠背負著。

知道太多不是詛咒，真正的詛咒是就算知道自己無力扭轉時局，卻仍義無反顧對抗命運，猶如面對巨人歌利亞的大衛一般決絕。

 成為至尊魔法師的史蒂芬相信命運、相信冥冥中有注定，但也同時理解未來有無限未被決定的契機，結果如何，唯有行過，回頭串聯起點與線才能得知。

 

他對自己的命運如何並不十分在意，但對面前的人，在經歷過一千四百萬又六百零五分之一的機率洗禮後，他卻無法抑制繼續探索下去的好奇 —— 還有東尼平安活著的世界，如此稀缺，而他更想知道，這般豐沛湧動、無人可比的生命力究竟可以散射出多少璀璨火花、會行至何處，而他也窺伺過各種可能，多麼荒誕無稽的都有，而有趣的是，他並不知道任何一種可能的發生機率是1%，還是99%。

 

神不擲骰子，他也沒興趣當神，對他而言可以有各種選擇，而他毫不猶豫選擇現在這條路 —— 可以將這燦然火光四溢、志在開拓未來無盡想望的靈魂安穩收存懷中的路。

 

所以他現在在這裡，靜靜望著東尼。

 

半跪下，伸手停在東尼額前幾吋處，淺藍梵文構築的魔法陣浮出掌心，隨著微蹙的眉緩緩鬆開、囈語慢慢消失，史蒂芬嘴角勾起一個弧度。以後，只要東尼難得躺上床而不是在實驗室打滾，他就會算好時間出現，保證他一夜無夢到自然醒，雖然他想想覺得自己的行徑跟偷窺跟蹤狂似乎沒什麼兩樣。

 

史蒂芬收回魔法陣，本想起身離去，思索了下，傾身，將唇點上東尼的額頭。

  
  
「......如果不是有我在身邊陪著你的夢，還是別作。」

 

「晚安，我的未來學家。」

 

 

======================================

 

東尼也不明白史蒂芬究竟是否真在他身上施了什麼術法，雖然自己還是一樣，能醒著就不睡、能靠著就不躺，但他卻覺得自己的精神比過去好多了。

 

自那天從至聖所回來後，他的睡眠就很少因噩夢而被中斷，過去閉眼便會見到、充滿絕望與毀滅的場景，再也不復見。

 

螳螂女應該早就跟星爵一夥人到處頂著凶神惡煞的臉痛扁宇宙惡棍，所以他很確定螳螂女沒有那些閒工夫特地來幫他唱搖籃曲，而且這些外星訪客也不是想來就能來，他在大戰後加強設計的監視系統可沒那麼廢。

 

不過他卻發現系統中有些奇異的、無法連續的空窗，通常在他睡著時發生。

 

嗯，這絕對有問題，而那問題可能出在哪裡，不需細想就能連結出答案。

 

======================================  
  
  
隨著時序趨近凌晨兩點，史蒂芬再次隨著開啟的金色傳送門悄然來到。

 

跟前幾日並無二致地放出魔法陣，不同的只是在魔法陣放出那刻，閉著眼的東尼開了口：

 

「你每天都這樣擅闖別人家，巫師，開外掛犯規喔。」

 

沒預料到東尼會刻意醒著的史蒂芬僵住，法陣瞬間碎化四散成細細光點，短促地吸口氣，至尊魔法師懊惱著竟然會發生這種失誤，但現在開傳送門又感覺像落荒而逃，實在有失體面。

 

「不需要問我什麼時候發現的，我自己招認，五次。不主動揭穿是因為......我想等著看你什麼時候不是吻額頭，不過我想...果然還是我先沈不住氣了.....」

 

東尼邊喃喃邊睜開眼，單手直接繞過史蒂芬的後腦勺，仰身便送上一個微刺但溫柔的吻。

 

「巫師，你是不是平常都用伯爵茶洗澡？」

 

「..............我說，你真的酗咖啡成癮，難怪這麼難入睡。這樣以後是要我用什麼法術幫你呢？小鹿斑比。」

 

「這次不該叫小鹿斑比，應該叫歐蘿拉，想假扮王子但失敗的至尊魔法師。」

 

「你並沒有睡著，所以沒有吻醒你這回事。況且我來這裡本意是要改善你的睡眠品質.....」

  
「可惜，你反倒讓我更清醒了。所以你打算嘗試用別的方法讓我睡著嗎？例如......累到睡著？」東尼已經呈現半起身、雙臂圈住史蒂芬的姿勢，微熱的氣息斷續噴上史蒂芬的臉頰，史蒂芬的眼睫微微顫動，出乎意料的回應讓他差點忘記今晚來此的目的，而他預想中的進展也還沒那麼快。

 

成為至尊魔法師後史蒂芬就成了禁慾派，倒不是他刻意節制，一方面是因為要適應新身分與修行，另一方面則是他絲毫不覺得有什麼能真正挑起他的慾望。更遑論現在的他還時常受到生活拮据的考驗，而拮据會壓縮人的慾望，這可一點都沒錯。

 

況且他平素生活裡最多就是面對梵文跟法器、與稀稀落落前來至聖所拜訪的其他門徒，和少數幾個親如家人的朋友，例如王跟克莉絲汀。

 

好吧，他的朋友除了王跟克莉絲汀還真是沒別人了。

 

直到這團豐沛的金紅火焰在他的生活中點燃了生機，照亮本應死氣沉沉的陰暗至聖所，還進駐他原本有條不紊的思維殿堂、牽動原本平靜無波的心緒。

 

愛是一種危險的東西，他並非沒與人交往或發生過關係，但是「愛情」......他始終懷疑自己的情緒裡沒有內建那份功能。不過，面前這位顯然神通廣大，就這樣不知不覺把自己的心牽走不還了，而本人竟然還沒意識到這點。

 

最初本想用挖苦毒言把這團混亂無法預測但生機盎然的火焰趕走，雖然喜歡言語上的角力是難改的積習，但史蒂芬自用尖刻諷刺將克莉絲汀趕出公寓後，除非必要，否則他盡量不讓傷人的話語出口。點到為止、無傷大雅的調侃可以，人身攻擊與揭人瘡疤實在沒必要。言語可以是毒，而他無來由地不想毒害自己面前這位，尤其是在見證過他的堅強不屈與恐懼脆弱無數次之後。

 

他可以選擇推開他轉身離去，但很顯然他並不想。

 

「.......巫師......你其他那些炫爆的花式魔法都哪去了呢？」

 

好吧，聽著東尼刻意拉長的慵懶尾音，史蒂芬覺得自己的心跳似乎有點過快。魔浮斗篷不知何時也已悄悄從肩上褪下，飄到牆邊的躺椅乖乖待著。史蒂芬對斗篷如此心領神會的機靈感到心情複雜，之前分手時也是他試圖安慰他，果然是貼心的患難好夥伴當之無愧。

 

再見，至尊魔法師的禁慾生活。

 

一旦跨出意識上為自己設置的框架，就沒什麼好猶疑不決、思前想後了。

 

「還有.......應該不是我的錯覺，你的脈搏有點快、瞳孔有點擴大喔。」東尼眼帶笑意盯著史蒂芬，同時慢慢把探進對方袖口、搭在手腕上的指頭移開。

 

史蒂芬微瞇下眼，將手指撫上東尼的唇，接著讓他的話語變成一串咕嚕滑入自己喉頭，吞嚥而下。

 

「嗯、嘿.....你真的穿太多了，巫師。」摸上史蒂芬層層疊疊的前襟，東尼覺得在親吻裡還要同時腦中模擬怎麼把對方的衣服扒下來也是充滿挑戰性。

 

史蒂芬停下吻，嘴角拉出一個意味深長的弧。東尼還來不及眨眼，史蒂芬的至尊魔法師裝束已化為成群小藍閃蝶，浮空翩飛後消失，只剩細碎鱗粉飄散。

 

「如你所願，炫爆的花式魔法。」史蒂芬對於難得能讓東尼愣住感到莞爾。

 

「.........哇喔.......這真是......比奈米粒子方便......」

 

「現在，是你穿得比較多了，要我也幫你代勞嗎？」

 

史蒂芬俯身隔著單薄的汗衫吻上東尼的胸口，滿意地聽到對方倒抽了好幾口氣。充滿奇特疤痕的手與充滿厚繭的十指交握，略顯蒼白但精實的軀體欺身而上，在吻上頸項的同時輕聲探詢：

 

「所以我是可以繼續？還是不可以？」

 

「如果你是指要讓『他』解放......我倒是可以馬上幫你。」探上史蒂芬的分身由輕而重地按壓擼動，嘶喘出聲的馬上換人。

 

史蒂芬忍不住在思維殿堂中開始挖掘搜尋，到底是過去太少經歷被慾望沖昏頭的體驗所以一下就被挑起情慾，還是東尼撩撥的能力真讓人自嘆弗如，但他隨即放棄這徒勞之舉，讓感覺而非理性主導。目前他唯一能確定的，就是自己已然臣服，而且似乎在更早之前，心靈就被那對琥珀深棕徹底捕捉封存。

 

「到底.....是誰比較犯規？」史蒂芬咬牙，無視被撩撥到開始臌脹發痛的分身，堅持抵抗著在言語中把幾乎溜出的呻吟吞回去。

 

「喔，所以巫師你打算怎麼反擊.......嗯、唔.....」直鑽入口的溼熱打斷挑逗的言語，帶點以牙還牙的勁道，史蒂芬開始恣意探索起東尼的唇舌，捲動翻攪地掠奪光對方的氧氣，東尼只能暫時停下手邊的「動作」，搶奪呼吸的空隙。

 

「或是，你比我更在意自己裸體？那沒關係，我不介意你穿著做......這點可以交由無所不能的至尊魔法師幫你想辦法解決。」施力蹭咬東尼的唇，史蒂芬惡作劇地眨了下眼，單手輕按住東尼胯間撫弄著，感受掌下發熱叫囂的慾望。

 

「那、你得把床上的鱗粉先清乾淨再說。」東尼忍不住笑出聲，脫了汗衫隨手一扔後將史蒂芬往下帶，順勢承接對方的重量。

 

感受史蒂芬的氣息搔著眼睫、琉璃透藍裡映著渴望、略高的體溫熨貼著肌膚，東尼明瞭自己點的火勢必會燒上整晚不停。

 

算了，他自找的，無所謂對方怎麼想，就當作長期噩夢折磨後唯一一場美夢也好。東尼・引火自焚・史塔克從來不怕狂歡放縱後身邊空無一人、與一夜情後對方會將自己想得多糟，他不敢也不能懷抱期待，但至少回憶起來還有得慶幸 —— 這個他渴望著的人曾經有一晚是專屬於自己的。

 

望著對方目光中輻射的燦然被燒熔、澆灌傾倒成迫切的撫觸揉捏與親吻嚙咬，東尼幾乎錯覺那是一種幸福 —— 過去他曾擁有過但都無法長久留存於生命中的東西。

 

所以當帶著疤痕結節的指頭捻按觸探進身後、激起陣陣顫慄，自己便無法遏抑地呻吟出聲同時，東尼只能勉力壓下眼底的酸熱，在甬道緊繃與渴望的收縮中說服自己這不是喜歡，這只是身體許久沒經歷過性愛的自然反應；而自己轟隆作響到發痛的心跳也不代表心動，只是反應血液流速加快的現象。

 

相較於東尼，史蒂芬一向不是熱情如火的類型，反倒比較近似表面冷卻快速、內裡依然滾熱的熔岩，一旦冒出地殼，便會緩慢但無法停止地燒灼侵蝕大地、徹底改變地貌。

 

雖然經歷好一段禁慾生活，史蒂芬的動作倒顯得充滿餘裕、也不那麼堅持自己必須在性事上採取主導地位，所以當意識到東尼將自己推入枕頭堆是為了騎上來時還頗感驚訝，但他並不覺得這樣有何不可，只要能將對方被情慾催動盛放的模樣盡收眼底，他不介意採取什麼姿勢，就這麼憑依本能緊扣住東尼的腰，隨著頂弄的節奏往下帶，撐開對方讓自己能埋得更深、被鋪天蓋地的快感所充盈。只是當東尼在喟嘆著到達高潮、將炙熱也灑上自己腹部那一刻，那雙因為亢奮迷濛失神、卻又有痛楚一閃而過的琥珀深棕，卻在自己的心上狠狠剜了一下。

 

史蒂芬以為東尼眼中的憂鬱可以因為激情被趕走、透過灌注戀慕而被掩沒，但看來似乎不是這樣。面前的人顯然依舊被沈鬱壓得喘不過氣，不過沒關係，他願意花時間，即便可能需要一輩子。

 

就算世間萬事可以不盡如人意，他希望面前的人在凝望自己時至少能得到片刻安寧與平靜。可惜沒有讓人陷入愛情後忘卻一切苦痛的法術，在這上面自己顯然只能土法煉鋼。

 

在東尼僵直著、像力氣被抽空般癱上自己後，史蒂芬以唇點上對方汗濕的額角、將手環上對方沁著薄汗的背，來回拍撫，像在安慰一個被噩夢驚擾的孩子。

 

他知道對方雖然閉著眼但並沒有睡著，要睡也不是一時半刻的事，決定還是自己先開啟「事後談話」：

 

「必須向你坦誠，跟魔法比起來，我的性愛技巧顯然要來得.....樸實很多。」

 

史蒂芬停了幾秒，看東尼還不想開口，便順勢撫上東尼腹部那道明顯凹凸不平整的新傷疤，停駐其上。

 

「然後，這部分的痕跡，我可以幫你去除。」才終於感受東尼很明顯頓了一下。

 

「…….不」

 

「為什麼不？」

 

「........跟你也沒去除你手上的疤一樣理由。」東尼雖閉著眼，卻能很快撈到史蒂芬的手遞向自己唇邊，沿著其中一條手術疤痕開始印上親吻。

 

「你可以醫好我的手臂，但卻刻意不去使用回溯魔法治療自己，是希望自己記得。」

 

「我要提醒自己原本是個目中無人、恃才傲物惹人厭的傢伙，你心上那個痕跡跟我的理由或許差異不大，但.....你腹部上面這個可不是。」雖然知道那道傷疤下的肌肉組織已然痊癒，但卻還是像怕弄痛對方而輕輕摩娑著。

 

「我.....無法保護任何人，包括那小子、包括你、包括....那是我的錯，因為我無法阻止....什麼都、阻止不了.....」東尼像對史蒂芬充耳不聞般喃喃自語。

 

「那又有什麼關係。我曾說過，我無法找回你所失去的，但我可以用別的方式彌補你的缺憾。別忘了，現在你面前的至尊魔法師之所以存在的目的便是保護這個世界，當然那其中包含你想要保護的一切，還有，你。」最後一字史蒂芬刻意加重些許力道。

 

「.........你......現在是想承諾什麼？而且在這種時候？」本來一開始還對撩撥捉弄至尊魔法師自信滿滿，但一嗅到告白氣息，驚慌便不由自主爬上心頭，讓東尼霎時掙扎著想退縮。

 

「不用『告白』那麼世俗的說法，我在請求未來跟你繼續『量子糾纏』的機會，當然，我不希望有期限。」史蒂芬當然早有覺察與預防，牢牢箍住東尼不讓他溜走。

 

「你一本正經的表情配上『量子糾纏』這個詞彙，感覺實在非常詭異.....」

 

「我很認真嚴肅。」

 

「這不是認不認真的問題....總之就是很怪，很像莎士比亞在講解相對論.....」

 

「所以言下之意是不願意？」史蒂芬應對東尼「顧左右而言他」的處理程序，第一步就是先單刀直入。

 

「不是！沒有不願意！只是....」

 

「那就是願意了。」第二步就是打蛇隨棍上，順著話語讓對方無話可說。

 

「也，不、我......」

 

第三步就是先中斷對方的思考後再加重說服的力道 —— 史蒂芬攏過東尼的後頸，直接給對方一個唇舌交纏的深吻，直接掏空東尼的空氣，連同紛雜喧囂的思緒都暫時抹平。

 

「如果你不答應，那我只好啟用阿迦莫多之眼，換個說法、換個語氣，我有無限次嘗試的機會，總可以讓我試出說服你毫無疙瘩接受的方法。我可是很會談判的.....目前為止還沒輸過。」將東尼的頭扳正，堅定的透藍對上閃躲的深棕，一旦至尊魔法師史蒂芬．史傳奇下定決心，就算重來多少次都打死不退縮。反正連死亡都曾體驗過無數次，重複經歷失敗對他而言根本不算什麼。

 

面對史蒂芬近似耍賴的堅持，雖然現在身處於自己的家，不是沙漠，但東尼老覺得正被乾燥的焚風與正午的炙陽烘烤，毫無遮蔭避無可避。

 

「又不是做實驗能一直重設參數，你這是赤裸裸的威脅....」東尼發現自己的聲音竟然乾澀的可以。

 

「我是，字面上比喻上都是赤裸裸沒錯。人要懂得從錯誤中學習，我相信這是你非常感同身受的道理。」貼在東尼耳邊，史蒂芬刻意壓低音調讓其包裹上更多磁性，像在呢喃又像在述說某種神秘的催眠咒語。

 

東尼深覺遇到剋星，能把自己堵到無言以對的人，放眼這世上還真沒有。

 

「.....但我也並非那種不識相的討厭鬼，若你對我毫無感覺，一切只是我的誤讀導致自作多情，在此為今晚的事跟你說抱歉，也請你明確的拒絕我無妨。至尊魔法師的心雖不是汎合金，但也不是一摔就破，我只會默默挾同魔浮斗篷躲回至聖所自我封閉以修補心靈上的裂痕而已....」聲音越來越低，這是最後一步殺手鐧 —— 同情牌。

 

「巫師，我認為你一定搞錯什麼了.....我承認我很有魅力，常常會讓人意亂情迷以致於錯覺自己愛上我，所有跟我有過一夜情的對象當下都認為自己愛我，但後來當他們發覺我的無法安定與傲慢偏執、發現各種血淋淋的現實面並沒有腦補的那麼性感後，就徹底醒了.....雖然我很遺憾，但實情就是如此傷人，我知道善良的至尊魔法師有顆願意自我犧牲拯救落入苦難之人的心，但我最不需要的就是偽裝成別的東西的同情......」掏挖出自己的缺點試圖嚇阻對方，東尼只能繼續嘗試抵抗。

 

「知道你認為我善良且願意自我犧牲，這真是最光榮的評價，但是，誰說我搞錯？我對你當然不是同情，而是希望能待在你身邊支持你與保護你的，愛情。」刻意加重句末兩字。

 

_噢，他真的說出來了。_

 

_愛情，這位巫師的嘴型是在說愛情嗎？他......愛我？_

 

東尼雙眼圓睜，直勾勾盯著史蒂芬，暫時進入難得的當機狀態。

 

「你很好，比我想像的更好，否則我怎麼會想走近你，甚至認定你在我心中的份量？你不需要完美，甚至認定自己靈魂殘缺也無所謂......但也就因為你的不完美，所以對我而言很完美；我比你對世事更冷漠淡然，而你的作為教會我如何將情緒作為驅動的燃料、對人事物奮不顧身地投注熱情，即便犯錯也不輕易退縮而是一直嘗試，這份珍貴的特質，任何刻意浮誇都掩蓋不了。」

 

「至尊魔法師看透世事，絕不囿於表象，除非你認為這樣的我還太過膚淺以至於不夠格，否則我希望我們的交集不僅止於此，我永遠會在你需要時出現，想辦法填補起你缺漏的部分，畢竟至尊魔法師的能力超乎你想像。」

 

「既然你偷量了我的脈搏，應該就知道我面對你的種種反應都假裝不來，而且因為你夠聰明，所以你絕對會心領神會我所言皆是事實。」

 

「那麼.......你對我又是怎麼想？我知道你的小心翼翼不只是禮貌或捉弄，你對毫不在意的人絕對不會如此互動。」

 

「還是你要斬釘截鐵地告訴我，剛發生的一切並沒有任何意義？終究只是我的自以為是？」

 

望著心神顯然飄到別處、不知何時會再開口的東尼，史蒂芬的眼神染上一絲黯然，嘆氣。

 

雖說真的可以使用阿迦莫多之眼繼續嘗試，但看來目前這套策略堆疊起來的力道，仍不足以撼動對方的自我防衛，只好再回去多沙盤推演幾套捲土重來的策略、改日再來說服東尼接受自己了。

 

「好吧，我們.....可以以後再談，你應該很累，真的必須好好休息了。」史蒂芬放開東尼，衣裝隨著結印的手勢，跟魔浮斗篷一同回到身上，接著幫東尼把枕頭整過、示意他躺好後，轉身戴上靈環準備開啟傳送門。

 

「……..嘿....」

 

「？」

 

隱約傳來的拉力讓史蒂芬意識到斗篷一角正被攢在東尼手上，而一反常態的，「至尊魔法師的魔法好夥伴」這次沒很不客氣地甩開東尼。

 

「......呃，以後，開傳送門不需要半夜偷偷來，隨時都可以，我會等你。」東尼的話語很輕，但史蒂芬可聽得十分清楚。

 

「所以.....我.....能認為這是同意的承諾嗎？」換史蒂芬驚訝地挑眉，同時抑制住聲線中不經意洩漏的欣喜顫抖。

 

「不完全是，你只是獲得留校察看的資格。所以，現在，跟我一起躺下來。」東尼邊往旁邊挪動，邊拍著自己讓出的部分床面。

 

「不過，以後上我的床記得換睡衣......或是你習慣裸睡？」

 

「無論如何，謝謝你讓我獲得普通人能擁有的、情感與歸屬上的滿足。」魔浮斗篷再次自動離開史蒂芬的肩、退到靠窗的真皮躺椅上，調整出一個感覺舒服慵懶的姿勢，乖乖躺好。如果他有表情，應該可以明顯發現他對躺椅材質與弧度十分滿意。

 

「竟然在這種時候提馬斯洛？你可不是一般普通人，你是至尊魔法師。」一手支撐著頭，東尼側躺著望向史蒂芬刻意用非常不炫的方式脫下外袍，剩下輕便的襯衣。

 

「那代表我更幸運，因為我找到了你，而你也不是普通人。」史蒂芬真心的笑容讓東尼失神了半晌，這位至尊魔法師笑起來......真的很好看。

 

「我愛你。安東尼．愛德華・史塔克。晚安。」史蒂芬躺下，摟住東尼，再次把自己的吻印上對方額前。

 

「......嗯，晚安，巫...........史蒂芬．文森．史傳奇。」東尼貼近，埋進史蒂芬的頸窩，握起對方的手靠在自己心上。

 

請你躺下，躺在我懷裡。

 

我會為你去除噩夢的喧囂驚擾，讓彼此的心跳變成敲響夢境的唯一聲音。

 

 

 

 


End file.
